wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Saurfang facts
This article contains true facts about High Overlord Saurfang. They started after he revealed his greatness leading the Might of Kalimdor in the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj event, and expanded via the infamous Barrens chat. New facts go at the top of the list. *In Tales of the Past III, Arthas didn't kill Saurfang. Saurfang merely fell asleep from boredom. *Saurfang makes Baby Jesus cry. *The Burning Legion is attacking Outland because they're trying to get the hell away from Saurfang. *The Light no longer answered the prayers of Nobundo because Saurfang decided religion is a load of crap. *In his youth, Saurfang stepped on an ant. From this moment of contact with his awesomeness, the Silithid were born. *Gold farmers try and sell YOU lowly people gold because Saurfang politely declined their offer. *Broxigar once claimed to be Saurfang's brother. The resulting cleave sent Broxigar 10,000 years back in time. *Many of these facts contridict each other. And yet they are all, every single one of them, true. That's how awesome he is. *The destruction of Archimonde and Nordrassil at the Battle of Mount Hyjal was the result of Saurfang blowing his nose. The Wisps were his boogers. *Saurfang allows the Alliance to exist because he needs someone to cleave. * Saurfang is too mighty for mere flags. When he fights in Warsong Gulch, he runs back to the Horde Base with Darnassus tied on a stick. * Saurfang once yelled "Mountains!" They appeared out of nowhere. * Deciding he needed a way to terrorize the Alliance without leaving Orgrimmar, Saurfang took 2 boar pelts, sewed them together, vomited into them and left the resulting mess in Elwynn Forest. 2 days later, the mess came alive, becoming the creature we now know as Hogger. * Kil'jaeden wasn't sucked back in by the Sunwell. When he decided to come out and send all raid members to hell, he saw Saurfang and retreated. However, he left his pendant behind to please Saurfang. * SK-Gaming didn't get the world first kill of Kil'jaeden. It was actually Saurfang. He went to Kil'jaeden and pulled him back through the Sunwell, then he cleaved him. He didn't appear in the video because no video could contain so much awesomeness. * The only known way to survive a Saurfang cleave is for High Overlord Saurfang to have rez sickness when he cleaves you. Too bad he can't die. * You say Tomato, Saurfang cleaves you. * High Overlord Saurfang can "Pop" Enrage. * Every time Blizzard retcons, High Overlord Saurfang kills a developer. * Chuck Norris is High Overlord Saurfang's abandoned level 1 alt * The reason Naxxramas is really getting moved has nothing to do with Lore or the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. Blizzard just got tired of Saurfang's Tuesday morning solo jaunts through it, then selling all the loot, thereby crushing every server's economy. *Saurfang doesnt actually wear armor, what you see is his skin. * The Overmind is actually Saurfang when he chooses to think. * Saurfang stopped wearing boots because he got tired of getting them stuck in other people's rectums. * If High Warlord Saurfang uses something that triggers the GCD, everyone in a 50,000 yard radius gets the GCD instead. * High Overlord Saurfang doesn't care if someones gay or straight, if Saurfang makes you his bitch, your do whatever he tells you. Actually even if you wern't you'd still do it anyways. * When High Overlord Saurfang says "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!", every damn player and NPC on Azeroth sits down and eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. * High Overlord Saurfang can use a bow, and he uses axes as ammunition. * Once, Saurfang sneezed. It's result can be seen at the center of a map of Azeroth. * High Overlord Saurfang became angry at Sylvanas because she told him he could not kill Sargeras. Saurfang went to the future and killed Sargeras, as a punishment Sylvanas was trapped in a Night Elf body. * No one has ever seen Saurfang's angry face, because his cleave moves faster than his facial expression can change. * High Overlord Saurfang once learned Soul Link by punching a demon in the face. * High Overlord Saurfang has infinite talent points. He has spent 20. * High Overlord Saurfang spurns the use of Windfury totems, claiming that if it were used in conjunction with his cleave the whole universe's existence would be wiped in an instant. * Saurfang and Foror once got into an eye poking fight. There is an item called Foror's Eyepatch. Go figure. * The Sword of a Thousand Truths is actually Saurfang's toothpick. * At the end of the Third War,at the top of Mount Hyjal, Saurfang had to fart. The resulting blast destroyed Archimonde and everything in a 10 mile radius around the World Tree. * Scholomance is where Saurfang went to Nursery. * Rambo, James Bond, Chris Wynne, John Mclaine, Jason Bourne and Jack Bauer all battled Saurfang. At once. They lost. *Duke Nukem may have balls of steel but Saurfang's balls are made of thorium and have a fiery enchant. * In The Wrath of the Lich King expansion the quest to gain access to the Death Knight hero class will be to defeat Saurfang in a duel. Needless to say, Blizzard did not want to see any Death Knights running around. * Despite all geological research to the negative, the world's most volatile volcano is in fact Saurfang. * Saurfang's Taunt is completely useless, as nothing on Azeroth is stupid enough to focus all of their attention on him. * Saurfang -can- put Cleave, Sunder Armor, Thunder Clap, -and- Eviscerate into one macro, and use it at will even though the last isn't even a warrior skill. This is because no rogue trainer is stupid enough to refuse to teach him. * Whenever you hear someone say "Praise the lord!" in Church, you should know they are not talking about God, but rather Saurfang. * Saurfang likes this article. * All your base are belong to Saurfang. * There should never be a movie called "Saurfang Almighty". The best movies are made up. * Saurfang take candle. * High Overlord Saurfang framed Roger Rabbit. * When High Overlord Saurfang says "Marco", you do NOT want to say "Polo"! To bad Saurfang doesn't care what you want. * High Overlord Saurfang is the only being in existence to have survived Tirion Fordring's Reckoning Bomb. * If High Overlord Saurfang has 5 gold and you have 5 gold, High Overlord Saurfang has more gold than you. * High Overlord Saurfang's turds can cure Cancer. Too bad High Overlord Saurfang doesn't give a #@^!. * Remember The Ultimate Warrior? He quit wrestling because High Overlord Saurfang wanted his nickname back. * High Overlord Saurfang cleaved the spoon, and thus there is no spoon. * Saurfang can solve a jigsaw puzzle merely by spinning the box, throwing it up in the air and then cleaving it. * Saurfang once asked for Enchant Weapon - Major Intellect on his axe. No one dared ask why. * Saurfang can break his own CC by cleaving himself. * Saurfang has no GCD because it is afraid of him. * John Lennon's song "All You Need is Love" had to have the words "and High Overlord Saurfang's approval" removed because Saurfang did not want to reveal himself to the world at that time. * High Overlord Saurfang created Un'Goro crater by crapping in a ditch. * Once in a blue moon, High Overlord Saurfang's cleave will skip its first target and land two hits on the second target. The Bone Wastes are a perfect example of what this causes. * Saurfang is Azeroth's one true god. The Earth Mother exists because Saurfang doesn't want a bunch of cattle praying to him. * Overlord Saurfang is only afraid of one thing... Mrs. Saurfang. * Saurfang will be able to play the hero class "Bard". * When in the end of the first WotLK trailer Arthas said "in the end, all must serve the one, true king" he actually referred to Saurfang. * The crystal from which the Ashbringer was forged is neither a piece of a Naaru, nor an Ata'mal crystal, but a piece of Saurfang's snot that was left behind as he cleaved through the battlefields. * Saurfang has gems in his shoulders, whether you see them or not. They are so epic that if you would put them on YOUR petty little shoulders, not only would the known world collapse, but Saurfang would then have to rebuild it. Then he would likely cleave you to the next year so you can't do that again for some time. * Saurfang needs no healers. He needs no one to tank for him. He's the one-man raid who will take Sargeras down. While sleeping and with one hand tied behind his back. * The Sunwell's corruption is the result of Saurfang using it as a toilet. * Lu Bu and Saurfang once engaged in battle. Saurfang was so irritated by Lu Bu's musou attack, Saurfang cleaved Lu Bu so hard Lu Bu wound up in 200 A.D. China. * There are no Tears. However, there is an item called Arthas' Tears. You do the math. * The REAL reason Night Elves are trying to get immortality is that Saurfang cleaved Darnassus and missed. This paradox caused the explosion of Outland, and Saurfang DOES NOT MISS TWICE. * The progression percent on Isle of Quel'danas is not how close they are to capturing something, it's how much more they have to convince Saurfang until he allows more NPCs onto Azeroth. * About Saurfang the people who can touch MC Hammer are: Ellen Page, Dr Karl Kennedy, Harold Bishop, Spider Man and Mark Speight, but since none of these people play WoW Saurfang is supreme. * There is no lag, it is Saurfang going for his jog; he is so fast it slows everyone down. * They named the film I Am Legend after Saurfang because Saurfang was in a bad mood and Will Smith thought it would be good to cheer him up. * Saurfang cleaved in Argus and it cut all Apples in Azeroth and Outland in half. * Richard is actually just trying to be like Saurfang. He is failing. * Saurfang will once, and only once kneel down to anything. It will be to loot Sargeras. You have been warned. * Saurfang incinerated the Companion Cube faster than you. And he got the cake. * Once, Saurfang's cleave and Chuck Norris' roundhouse collided with Mr. T's night elf mohawk. The resulting explosion of badass results in the downtime after every patch--one period of downtime simply isn't enough to take all the stress off the servers. * When Saurfang drinks Darkmoon Special Reserve, his perception of your level doesn't decrease; your level actually decreases. * Saurfang once had a curse of recklessness cast on him at the same time a blood elf cast blessing of might on him as a result everybody on that server went into negative durability and couldn't be resurected and blizzard started offering free server moves * Saurfang doesn't cleave you he just starts to cleave and the sound wave shatters you into a million pieces * High Overlord Saurfang -can- reach absolute zero. * Saurfang's most famous quote is, "Give me a place to stand and I will cleave your face in two." * An apple a day does crap to keep Saurfang away. * 9 out of 10 doctors say if Saurfang cleaves you, they will put you down out of kindness because of the massive amount of pain you will be in. The 10th doctor has yet to be found. * Saurfang drink your milkshake. * 100% of Doctors recommend not annoying Saurfang. * Saurfang doesn't breathe, air hides in his lungs for protection. * Blizzard is debating to remove the warrior talent Improved Cleave because Alliance raids complained it was OP. Wonder why. * Officially, High Overlord Saurfang is exalted with the Horde and the Alliance at the same time, but that's because Thrall and the Alliance Lords couldn't afford to be at war with him. Even so, he hates both sides to keep his rage bar full. * When Saurfang was level 10, he joined the queue for Warsong Gulch. When he entered, he was level 72. His first cleave cleaved the battlefield in half, his second killed both Spirit Guides, his third killed everyone else. * Saurfang CAN cast Fireball, Flamestrike, Fire Shock, Scorch, Immolate, Rain of Fire, Blast Wave, and Dragon's Breath with his rage bar. * Saurfang CAN wield wands. They shoot cleaves. * Saurfang CAN stealth. It's just that you can't see it. * Saurfang CAN be tanked. It just needs fifty prot warriors, twenty five bear druids and twenty five prot paladins in constant rotation and resurrection. Oh, and each cycle lasts only hundred cleaves. * Saurfang CANNOT... *cleaving sound*. * When an innocent priest cast Mind Vision on High Overlord Saurfang, the movie "The Eye" was created. * A druid tried to cast Entangling Roots on Saurfang. He pulled them out of the ground and uprooted Orgrimmar. * If an Alliance main tank ever manages to crit a cleave against Saurfang, Saurfang shows you the REAL thing. * When High Overlord Saurfang was playing bridge and called his partner the "two of clubs", the rest of the players fought over the card. * Any attempt to Shield Wall against Saurfang results in a broken shield and a cleaved face. * The Dead Scar was created when Saurfang accidentally dropped his axe on the floor on the Sunwell Isle. He did it again in Orgrimmar, and it cleaved the canyon to Razor Hill. * Once, when the Alliance raided Orgrimmar and encountered Saurfang, a level 20 undead priest made the mistake of casting lesser heal on him. That player has since quit his dissected priest and created a orc warrior. * Once, High Overlord Saurfang become slightly angered after a stealthed gnome in Ogrimmar tought it would be funny to /spit him. Saurfang Intercepted the gnome, throwing him across the globe to Blackrock Mountain, where he was eaten alive by The Beast. * When High Overlord Saurfang goes to jail in Monopoly, he DOES pass Go and DOES collect 200 gold. * Saurfang eats gnomes and craps out cleaves. * In a fight between Saurfang and Saurfang, Sargeras would lose. * The film Untraceable is based on WoW Geeks who mocked Saurfang. * They were originally going to cast Saurfang in Snakes on a Plane but his Cleave would destroy the Plane so they cast Samuel L. Jackson instead. * The film Village of the Damned is based on Kids not on Saurfang. * Saurfang is the only person who has killed Superman without Kryptonite, he uses Cleavtonite. * Saurfang fought Rocky once and won with one punch. * The Film Rambo was based on a 10 second adventure Saurfang had in Stranglethorn Vale, they just made it bigger. * Saurfang whistles in Darnassian. * No one has ever seen Saurfang and Optimus Prime together at the same time. Coincidence? * If Superman and The Flash were to race to the edge of space, Saurfang would win. * Saurfang frequently donates blood to the Red Cross. Just never his own. * In Soviet Russia, Saurfang cleaves you.... actually that happens where ever you are. * High Overlord Saurfang can use Spell Reflection against the use ability of Martin Thunder. * In the impossible chance that a warlock manages to sucessfully cast Fear on Saurfang, his computer would detonate. * Everyone knows that all the lore about the Sundering and the Well of Eternity was just a myth. The big swirly thing in the middle of the map screen was actually caused by Saurfang sitting down. That is the reason why he has to stand up all the time. That is also the reason why us humans invented the word "continents". * When Saurfang came into existance, all the big shots of WoW decided to migrate, and various landmasses and dimensions decided to break off. That's the reason why we have so many realms. But what happened to the original realm? Blizzard just decided not to put it up for us people to select, feeling that the mortality rate would shoot through the roof, and all the Spirit Healers would retire. * High Overlord Saurfang doesn't actually have a rage bar... instead the bar below his health is actually a new measure of power not implemented yet. The only reason it isn't implemented is because Blizzard was afraid that putting a numerical measure of Saurfang's awsomeness would cause a paradox. * Once, High Overlord Saurfang used Cleave while affected by Sweeping Strikes. The attack caused a chain reaction of attacks that slaughtered every single gnome in a 700 mile radius. *You know, it's not Kil'jaeden who Kael is trying to summon from the Sunwell. It's actually Saurfang. *In reality, Saurfang has already killed all of us. It's just that his attack is so powerful it creates an alternate universe where it seems that we are still alive. *In a base defense game, Saurfang is a tower class. *If people were liquid, Saurfang would be an indigestible glass of Darkmoon Special Reserve. *Saurfang's aggro range is 400000 yards, and he can attack you at any time no matter where you are, but he has better things to do than to cleave your face in. Oh wait, no he doesn't. You'd better kill yourself before his cleave hits you 3 hours before you know it. *If Saurfang were your pet, he'd dismiss you. *Nightbane is Saurfang's Dragon-kite. *Saurfang once cleaved Echo of Medivh in the face for cheating in a game of chess. *One of Saurfang's attacks is Improved Thunderclap. He used it once in his life. The impact broke Azeroth in two, one of the parts being propelled into a parallel universe and becoming Outland. The Blasted Lands and the lightning blasts there are also traces from that thunderclap. After this he decided not to use it anymore in order to avoid catastrophes of such amplitude. * When Saurfang sleeps, everyone else has nightmares. * The spirit healers are forced to work overtime due to Saurfang. * No matter what Saurfang does, it is automatically cool. That also includes knitting, hugging kittens and listening to pop music. Offcourse, Saurfang would never do any of this... but if he did, they would be cool. * High Overlord Saurfang does not wish his girlfriend was hot like you. * Once upon a time, Saurfang farted. Gnomeregan remains irradiated. * The woman in the movie "The Eye" actualy received the eyes of one of Saurfang's victims, and the things she sees are what Saurfang was doing to said victim. How the persons eyes remained intact, we still do not know... * Once, Saurfang decided to one man Stormwind. After slaughtering everything in his way, he came to his supposed match, Bolvar Fordragon. He attempted to do the common thing he always does — Cleave. Bolvar did the same. At the moment their cleaves collided, time was altered; Saurfang's blade entered the real world back in time and killed Amelia Earhart while she was flying over the Pacific. Thus, Nozdormu banished him from the world, which is the reason of his disappearance. But what Nozdormu doesn't know is that Saurfang is the one who charmed one of Nozdormu's mates and made the Infinite Dragonflight. * High Overlord Saurfang once said "It wasn't me! It was the one-armed troll!" — Zul'jin's arm remains severed. * High Overlord Saurfang once had a massive thirst. Afraid to put the blame on Saurfang, the Cenarion Expedition insisted that the Naga were responsible for draining the Dead Mire of its water. * GMs have concluded that if The Unstoppable Force and The Immovable Object were to collide, there would be no survivers... except for Saurfang * Got milk? Not after Saurfang's done with you. * Saurfang's rage stays at 100. * One Missed Call is when someone missed a call from Saurfang. YOU DO NOT MISS SAURFANG. * Saurfang is truly the only Hero Class. * Saurfang goes after the HEALERS! * Saurfang's cleave has NO COOLDOWN! * Saurfang and Chuck Norris got into a fight once. Look who's in Orgrimmar. * Although impossible, if you were to dodge one of High Overlord Saurfang's attacks, he'd be mildly aggravated and kill you twice on the spot. * A foolish warlock once attempted to use Curse of Recklesness on High Overlord Saurfang. The resulting cleave created a new entrance to Orgrimmar. * Saurfang is so awesome his awesomeness can only be measured in 1 unit- Saurfangs. 1 saurfang is equal to the amount of awesomeness contained in one High Overlord Saurfang. And his awesomeness is equal to two saurfangs. * There is no Cow Level. Or at least not since Saurfang was there. His awesomeness destroyed it to the point where everyone who knew of its existence was made to think it didn't exist. * It takes 2 Saurfangs to screw in a lightbulb. One to screw it in, and one to cleave you in the face. Too bad there's only one Saurfang, and guess which job he gets? * Azeroth used to have only one moon. That all changed when Saurfang cleaved a rabbit. * Saurfang squeezed the Charmin. What are you gonna do about it? * Saurfang drinks Darkmoon Special Reserve like water. * Saurfang can make new colors. * Hayden Christiensen was cast as Anakin Skywalker because Saurfang thought it would be funny. * Saurfang is the monster in the movie Cloverfield. * In the video game Mortal Kombat, Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Reptile are all Saurfang in disguise. * Saurfang's class is not 'Warrior', it's actually 'Saurfang'. * Saurfang popped your paladin's bubble. * Saurfang killed Bambi's mom. * Dwarves are really gnomes trained by Saurfang. * Someone once dreamed Saurfang died. This someone doesn't sleep anymore. * Saurfang proclaimed "THIS IS SAURFANG" and kicked king Leonidas into the well. * The Saurfang in Orgimmar isn't the real Saurfang. Saurfang actually has no physical manifestation since no universe can contain his awesomeness. The only way to get the real Saurfang to Azeroth is to use a very complicated spell which only Saurfang can use, and since Saurfang doesn't exist on Azeroth, it's impossible. However if somehow Saurfang WAS summoned to Azeroth, the game would forever crash because 1. no universe can contain his awesomeness and 2. the game isn't capable of having a model for the real Saurfang. * Greatfather Winter gives presents to nice children. Saurfang cleaves the naughty ones. * All Saurfang wants for Christmas are YOUR two front teeth. * Saurfang is only afraid of two things: a quantum singularity and being deleted from the NPC database. The first reason is why he cannot use a portal: being in it would cause it to collapse upon itself due to his mass, killing him. However he knows that if he were to be deleted WoW as we know it would cease to exist. * Sauron didn't die because of Frodo, he died because High Overlord Saurfang was tired with people stealing his name. * Saurfang can swim from Kalimdor to Eastern Kingdoms in a single stroke. * When High Overlord Saurfang does a pushup, he isn't lifting himself up, he's pushing the universe down. * If High Overlord Saurfang attacks you not only does your character and entire party die, all your other characters on all your accounts die, your computer crashes in a huge explosion and then you die. GG no re. * High Overlord Saurfang is permanently and eternally invincible. * If you watched Sylvanas sing The Lament of the Highborne, heard her sing it, and admitted that she sang it, then you are a FOOL. Saurfang composed the music for it, made up the lyrics, and sang it for you in the undercity, only his awesomness was so great for your puny brain that in its attempt to keep itself from imploding it generated the image of an undead night elf that just so happens to look like Sylvanas, singing the Lament for you, and if you managed to read this far it means you have successfully believed this fact. Thus you do not need to fear Saurfang hunting you down and cleaving your head into your ribcage no matter how impossible that sounds. * High Overlord Saurfang can use Shield Bash, Shield Block, Shield Wall, Shield Slam, Spell Deflection, and Intervene all at the same time...without using a shield. * William Shatner joined the horde because he's too afraid of Saurfang to join the Alliance. * It was in fact Saurfang, not Mr.T, who created the Mohawk class. * The first rule about attacking Saurfang is don't attack Saurfang! * If Saurfang killed himself everyone else would die instead. * Saurfang's phone number is 666-1313. * Archimonde lied when he said that doom had come to world. It came when Saurfang was born. * Sargeras wasn't actually corrupted. Saurfang forced him to create the Burning Legion so he had something to kill. * Deathwing is hiding because of Saurfang. * Saurfang urinated in the water of Wailing Caverns and it became corrupted because the water couldn't contain that much awesomeness. * Kwee Q. Peddlefeet won't go away because Saurfang wants him to stay and annoy the crap out of everyone. * The lions were just defeated by the chestnuts. Why? One of the players was Saurfang disguised as a chestnut. * Saurfang dueled GM. Saurfang won. * Saurfang was afflicted by Soul Split: Evil! once. No one noticed it. * Saurfang survived barrens chat. * Wowhead shows that High Overlord Saurfang has been killed. Obviously, nobody has killed him. He killed himself, just to test. He didn't die, but was able to loot himself anyways, because he wanted to. * Saurfang stares C´thun down. * Sabaron craps his pants at the sight of High Overlord Saurfang. * High Overlord Saurfang is so strong he can lift up Thunder Bluff with his little finger. * Saurfang is so hardcore he bungie jumps off street curbs. * If Saurfang asks for a refund he gets the whole cash till. * Saurfang can be is 12 places at once. * People are AFK in battlegrounds because they are scared that High Overlord Saurfang may be in the battle. * The Emerald Nightmere is the result of Ysera having a dream about Saurfang. * Saurfang doesn't get Mind Controlled. He gets so bored when he fights that he falls asleep and sleep walks. * The theme song for the movie "300" is actually a recording of Saurfang whistling in the shower. * Saurfang's hobbys are football, collecting stamps, and slaughtering innocents. * When Saurfang comes to your house on Halloween, he does not say "Trick or treat!". He says "Treat or die!". Unfortunately, the treat is killing you. * Saurfang is currently hunting down Level 70 ETC because they havent written a song about him. * The song "Highway to Hell" is actually about High Overlord Saurfang's driveway. * Sargeras isn't trapped in the Twisting Nether, he's just too afraid of High Overlord Saurfang to set foot on land. * Some people claim Bert the muppet is evil, but compared to Saurfang he's as innocent as a little kitten. * Saurfang is immune to the looks change that comes with Blix's Eyesight Enhancing Romance Goggles. And your face will get cleaved if you even THINK why that's so. * The dictionary defines crap as what is left of someone after Saurfang is done with them. * If Saurfang cleaves you, you do not lose 10% durability. You will lose all your armor, and will be unable to return to your corpse because the pieces will be too far apart from each other to rez all at once. You cannot even create a new character, as the cleave has already killed any character you've ever had or ever will have. * If you are killed by Saurfang, they will not be able to identify your body. * High Overlord Saurfang has never actualy killed anyone. Everyone he intends to kill commits suicide once they know he is coming. * Saurfang once sneezed in Arthas's face to mock him. The result was Icecrown Glacier blowing up. * Saurfang can kill a player in a duel before the 3 second countdown is finished. * The Day After Tomorrow was based on the time Saurfang farted in the ocean. * Saurfang once destroyed an army of 7 million men by throwing a rock at it and stomping twice. * Saurfang is the only being in existence who can survive listening to Polish folk music for 24 hours straight. * High Overlord Saurfang's reflexes are so fast he is able to parry an attack 4 hours before you even think of using it. * The green glow around Saurfang’s weapon is actually a poison. When one is affected by this poison, they feel as if they were continuously being cleaved in the face until the excruciating pain causes them to commit suicide. However, no one has ever been infected with it because Saurfang’s cleaves are always fatal. * High Overlord Saurfang makes popcorn by breathing on corn fields. * When High Overlord Saurfang eats tacos, his salsa sauce is Ragnaros. When he eats pizza, the crust is C'thun. When he eats sushi, it's Queen Azshara he is eating. For dessert, he eats Kel'Thuzad as a Popsicle. * What can be found underneath all of High Overlord Saurfang's armor? Another cleave. * High Overlord Saurfand didn't get affected of bloodlust by drinking the Blood of Mannoroth. Mannoroth drank the blood of High Overlord Saurfang which in turn was the cause of his blood becoming corrupted by awsomeness. * Someone once told Saurfang dual-wielding is better than 2-H. The last thing that person heard was the zwooshing sound of a cleave. * High Overlord Saurfang floats like a butterfly and stings like a Tomahawk Missile at Mach 3. * Saurfang once killed C'Thun by cleaving Ouro. * If you were killed by Saurfang, your tombstone will read R.I.M.P.: Ripped into many pieces. * Saurfang can beat scissors with paper. * When one describes Saurfang as "god-like", they aren't comparing Saurfang to a god. They mean that Saurfang still likes god enough to let him exist. * When you ask Saurfang what's up, he says "Find out for yourself.", and then throws you 12,000 feet in the air. * Saurfang's smile is so dazzling that it can burn down, re-grow, and petrify all the trees in Ashenvale in under 0.008 seconds. * If you were to measure Saurfang's awesomeness in a number, you'd need one damn long paper to write it down... * If you misspell 'Saurfang' at any time, Saurfang will hunt you down and destroy every last trace of your existence. * Sourfan- * Before Saurfang cleaved him, he used to be known as Cookie McAwesomelyStrongSauce. * When Saurfang slips on a banana peel, you're the one who gets laughed at. * If Saurfang says that there are 47 states in the U.S., the Dakotas, Carolinas and Virginias combine. * Saurfang is a very hospitable person. Almost all of the people he touches go to the hospital. * High Overlord Saurfang has his own gravitational pull. * Saurfang's green bar is not his health. It represents how amused he is with his target. When it reaches 0, he becomes so bored he goes into a sleep so deep that you can loot crappy items off him. * When you ask High Overlord Saurfang what time it is, he'll respond by ripping out your spine and arranging it into a sundial, which he'll give to you so you'll never ask again. * If you ask "Saurfang who?" when someone says Saurfang in a knock-knock joke, you will die for not knowing who Saurfang is. * Saurfang is the stunt double of the atomic bomb. * High Overlord Saurfang can dodge all the shots of a fully loaded machine gun while baking a cake and re-writing the Declaration of Independence on a 75 pound typewriter. * "BOOOOOOM" is the sound usually heard by anyone standing near Saurfang when he breathes. * Jaina is currently cheating on Thrall with Saurfang. Thrall knows, but is too afraid of Saurfang to say anything. * The term "Rock and Roll" was invented when Saurfang played a guitar and caused an avalanche. * High Overlord Saurfang is not really bald. His hair is just so fabulous that only god-like beings can see it. * High Overlord Saurfang and Action Jaxon walk into a bar. The bar suddenly explodes because no building made by mortals can contain that much awesomeness. * Saurfang can take a 20 minute nap in under 40 seconds. * Saurfang the Younger is not really Saurfang's child. He is actually Saurfang himself, who Saurfang kidnapped as a newborn using the Caverns of Time. This has been done by Saurfang for thousands of years to grant him everlasting life. The Bronze Dragonflight still have no idea how taking his newborn self to the future does not damage his existence. * Saurfang will never die, because the Grim Reaper, God and Satan are all afraid he'll beat them up if he ever does. * When Nozdormu saw his own death in a vision, all he saw was Saurfang walking past him. * The only thing that can get Saurfang drunk is eating the corpse of a freshly killed gnome that was terribly drunk before its death. * One of Saurfang's cleaves contains so much energy that you would actually die from electric shock before the actual cleave hit you. * Some people kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Saurfang kills 4 birds, 3 bunny rabbits and a poodle with half a pebble and none of them even come into contact with it. * Saurfang doesn't burp anymore. He thinks one sundering is enough. * 9 out of 10 people fear Saurfang. That 1 person hasn't been heard from since Saurfang found out about this. * In the dictionary entry Destruction, there's a picture of Saurfang * When one observes a Saurfang cleave in slow motion, they see that Saurfang actually punches the target in the kidney; arm wrestles with his son in Outland, takes a short nap, and then cleaves his target in the face. * Saurfang can burn Ragnaros. * The last time Saurfang preformed a cannonball, Un'Goro Crater was created. * It is impossible for Saurfang to score a home run, because when he hits the ball it travels around the globe twice and lands in the foul zone. * Saurfang once walked into Burger King and ordered a BigMac... he got one. * GMs can ban people. Saurfang can ban GMs. * Saurfang does not have every profession; Saurfang is every profession. * Lvl 70 ETC are Saurfang’s support act. * Saurfang made Kael'thas summon Kil'jaden so he could kill him. * Saurfang uses Ashbringer as a toothpick. * If Saurfang comes over to your house your must let him watch what he wants. * Before the Boogeyman goes to bed he checks his closet to make sure Chuck Norris isn't there. Before Chuck Norris goes to bed he checks his closet to make sure Saurfang isn't there. * Saurfang the Younger is actually Saurfang himself and not his son. He's so awesome he's his own father. * Saurfang DOES know the location of the cow level, and beat it 42 times. * Once Saurfang made the mistake of flexing his muscles. The sheer awesomeness generated through this maneuver caused the entire universe to collapse and Saurfang had to rebuild it from scratch. Needless to say, he will never waste 5 minutes like that again. * Saurfang will never get sick because germs are scared of him. * Dalaran moved to Northrend because of High Overlord Saurfang. * Saurfang is a so high Overlord that when he sits on the ground, all nearby NPCs and PCs lose control of their char and perform a /sit. * Bruce Lee > Chuck Norris. Reason? Bruce is Saurfang's Main while Chuck is only his Alt in IRL. * Saurfang is not Chuck Norris Playing WoW. Chuck Norris is Saurfang playing IRL * GM Island is Saurfang's backside, and C'Thun is his left eye. * High Overlord Saurfang CAN talk about fight club! * In a fight between Illidan and Arthas, Saurfang would be the winner. * The last time Saurfang's cleave crit-ed, the server it had happened on suffered from extreme lag problems for 11 days. * If Saurfang were to get one more point of strength, his attacks would do amounts of damage that would only be possible to calculate by a man who has devoted 1,953 years to mathematic studies. * It would take 19,000 mages casting polymorph on Saurfang at the same time to keep Saurfang polymorphed for half a second. * The Maelstrom is actually the result of Saurfang practicing his whirlwind in the ocean. * Illidan ran to Outland because he was scared of Saurfang. * The Dark Portal was known as the Sunshine Portal until Saurfang walked through it. * High Overlord Saurfang does not dodge attacks. Attacks dodge Saurfang.(Except in Soviet Russia). * When you attack Saurfang with your fists, your hands fall off on contact, and then begin to burn in the terrible pits of hell. * If Saurfang was to go to the Caverns of Time and go back to the day of his birth and kill himself as a newborn, he would still exist in the future. * A guy once made the mistake of saying this article is Fan Fiction. Today, he breathes through a tube. * The only way to find out how much damage one of Saurfang's hit does is to calculate his targets total HP, and then add 7. * Saurfang didn't want to be like the others, so instead of following the correct laws of Biology (like all others that aren't Saurfang do); he decided to revert back to the Orc's original DNA, and hence created Saurfang the Younger. * Saurfang washed his pauldrons at the Orgrimmar Laundromat, and dried them by breathing fire on them. Unfortunately, they shrunk. They shrunk so much, that every other male orc decided to wear smaller pauldrons in case Saurfang got angry. * Mr. T pities the fool. Saurfang destroys them with the wrath of hell. * In the beginning there was Saurfang. * When Saurfang's cat got into a fight with Mr. Bigglesworth and won, Kel'Thuzad didn't shout profanity at him only because of Saurfang. * Gnomes attempted to make a robotic Saurfang, upon completion it chased them all out of Gnomeregan. Then the real High Overlord Saurfang showed up and destroyed it, the wrecked city was later inhabited by Troggs, The gnomes refuse to admit their mistakes claiming it was Troggs. * The Nightmare is actually Saurfang in his sleep. * The Temple of Karabor is actually a Temple of Saurfang. * When Archimonde marched upon the Horde camp at Hyjal, only one building remained... Saurfang's. * High Overlord Saurfang went into the Caverns of Time... The Result was Nozdormu warding him away, as only one Saurfang can exist... * Cairne called High Overlord Saurfang crazy; the result gave him his name of "Bloodhoof". * High Overlord Saurfang once visited Outland; Deathwing appeared and offered to be his flying mount. * Saurfang was actually the Titan's chosen guardian of Azeroth; Saurfang's refusal's created the Dragon Aspects. * The Great Sundering was caused when Saurfang farted in the Caverns of Time... * Saurfang once visited Drek'Thar in Alterac Valley; the result caused the entire Alliance and Explorer's League forces to execute a full retreat. * Ivus the Forest Lord Is Saurfang's firewood. * Saurfang really killed Mannoroth, while practicing his Throwing Axe skill it carved from Orgrimmar through the mountain and struck the demon in the chest. * Saurfang once watched the movie "The Matrix" and sued the producer for stealing his title of "The One". * Saurfang always asks for the same gift; A Two-Handed Mace, a box of gnomes, and a meat grinder. In fact, forget the grinder, he'll use his fingers. * Saurfang's tears are the only cure to Resurrection Sickness...too bad he never cries. * Once, Saurfang took a walk from Duskwood to the Swamps of Sorrows. This is why there is no sign of life in Deadwind Pass. * The Four Horsemen of Naxxramas actually live in Saurfang's nut sack. * If you have 10g and High Overlord Saurfang has 10g...well High Overlord Saurfang has more money than you. * High Overlord Saurfang once tried to wear Ultra-Spectropic Detection Goggles. The result was him seeing around the world to the point where he was looking at the back of his own head. * If Saurfang is late, time better slow the hell down... * Saurfang once ordered a Murloco Taco Supreme at Warbucks Coffee and got one. * High Overlord Saurfang never cries, because of this when he's sad he Whirlwind's himself and it makes him feel better since he knows he is the only one who can survive the Whirlwind. * High Overlord Saurfang's Cleave is so powerful; it can be seen from Outland by the naked eye. * Saurfang's weapon is so powerful that it has its own Level. And Saurfang's weapon level is higher than yours. * Some kids can piss their names in the snow of Dun Morogh. Saurfang can cum his name through Mount Hyjal. * Barrens Giraffes were created when Saurfang uppercut a Zhevra. * An Ironhide Devilsaur once bit Saurfang. After five days of excruciating pain, the Devilsaur died. * The Corrupted Ashbringer was actually forged by High Warlord Saurfang from a ballpoint pen, two chunks of granite, three copper bars, continuous spitting, and a half mug of Chen Stormstout's beer. * If it tastes like Roasted Quail, looks like Roasted Quail, smells like Roasted Quail, but Saurfang says it's Ice Cream...then by Thrall, it had better be Ice Cream! * High Overlord Saurfang's level has recently been changed from 62 to 72. This is not an actual reflection of his level, but rather a more accurate update, since 72 is closer to infinity. * When High Overlord Saurfang places dragon heads on stakes, they are not the heads of dragons slain by guilds. The stakes are actually his toothpicks, and the dragon heads are pieces of food he finds in his mouth from whatever dragon he ate alive that night. * Despite the arrival of Wrath and Dreadnaught battlegear, the Might armor is still in fashion for anyone who enjoys having his head still on his shoulders. * High Overlord Saurfang enchanted his High Warlord's Greataxe with Agility because he can. * Raids are not epic encounters against the various supernatural denizens of Azeroth. They are actually garage sales for items Saurfang does not desire anymore. * Saurfang can Execute his enemy at 100% Health. Just to save him time. * High Overlord Saurfang always has a full Rage bar, because he is permanently pissed. * High Overlord Saurfang considers "Two-Hand" to just be a suggestion for his weapon, not a requirement. * High Overlord Saurfang secretly contrived the invasion of the Burning Legion to challenge his strength. * Area-effect target caps were implemented after Saurfang used Cleave on Stormwind and it shattered Draenor. * High Overlord Saurfang is always Out of Combat, because any opposition made against him is considered too trivial and one-sided to be considered as actual combat. * The Maelstrom is the result of High Overlord Saurfang using Whirlwind on a ship. * Mankrik's Wife made the mistake of telling Saurfang that Sword Specialization is superior to Axe Specialization. * Kil'Jaeden sent Illidan instead of Saurfang to destroy the Lich King because he was afraid that after Saurfang was done with the Lich King, he'd come for him next. * High Overlord Saurfang is currently suing The Lich King, claiming that The Scourge was already the trademarked name for his teeth. * High Overlord Saurfang can never fight honorably, because every kill he makes is considered a Dishonorable Kill. * Items cannot be soulbound to High Overlord Saurfang. He has no soul. * High Overlord Saurfang was once dared by Thrall to punch a wall in Orgrimmar. The impact created Ragefire Chasm. * C'thun is Saurfang's ash tray. Nefarian is his cigar. Ragnaros is his lighter. * High Overlord Saurfang demands 6 hours of silence for meditation every week. The result of this is Tuesday morning downtime. * High Overlord Saurfang's tears cure newbism; it's too bad he removed the tear ducts from his eyes with a saw blade on a dare from Grom. Grom's reaction earned him the last name Hellscream. * High Overlord Saurfang collects only the heads of dragons. He eats the rest. * The quickest way to a man's heart is Saurfang. * Arthas was actually the Lich King's second choice... High Overlord Saurfang mocked his request. * When High Overlord Saurfang AFK's out of a Battle Ground, YOU get the deserter buff. * Rome was not built in a day, but it was destroyed by High Overlord Saurfang in 5 minutes. * Once High Overlord Saurfang used Hamstring on Wirt and sliced his leg off, because Wirt insisted there was no cow level. * High Overlord Saurfang has 92 chromosomes and they're all poisonous. * If you were worth High Overlord Saurfang’s time, you would be dead before he got to you. Nobody can withstand the pressure and electricity of being sought after by him, so their brain explodes upon knowing -- even if it's not true. * Vlad the Impaler, Ivan the Terrible, Alexander the Great, Genghis Kahn, Joseph Stalin, Adolph Hitler, Satan and the Grim Reaper are all High Overlord Saurfang impersonators. * "Hardcore" is a word to describe the flesh of High Overlord Saurfang. No other word has been invented so strong or descriptive enough to describe what lies beneath that entire hide. * If High Overlord Saurfang could go back in time to fight himself, he’d win. He’s that damn good. * High Overlord Saurfang is so incredible he cannot have children. This level of awesomeness contained in a single world would make it sunder and collapse into itself (which is why Saurfang the Younger is on another planet). * C'thun is weak because Saurfang stared at him. * High Overlord Saurfang does not use Tabasco sauce. He uses molten lava. And if he wanted his dessert to be iced, he uses volcanic ash. * We all live because High Overlord Saurfang is not impressed with how we fight to the point where he does not bother with our pathetic ways, but those who get in his way shall truly learn the meaning of torment. * Once, when High Overlord Saurfang was one-manning Ironforge, he needed more adds for a proper whirlwind. So he charged Stormwind, straight through the mountain. This created the tunnel later utilized by the gnomes when they built the Deeprun Tram. * The Horde would have gotten High Overlord Saurfang to destroy Archimonde with one blow but they were too scared to wake him up. * Blizzard once tried to nerf Saurfang but changed their mind after he murdered the programming team. * High Overlord Saurfang doesn't appear to have a mount, but look closer -- everything on the planet is standing on it. * High Overlord Saurfang wasn't killed, he feigned death because Kruul wasn't worth his time. * High Overlord Saurfang beat C'Thun in a staring contest. * High Overlord Saurfang can get Murmur to shut up. * If High Overlord Saurfang was a hunter he would tame Omen, if he was a warlock, he would enslave Doom Lord Kazzak, if he decided to go to Outland, Nefarian would be his flying mount. * High Overlord Saurfang IS prepared. * Saurfang is not hung like a horse... horses are hung like Saurfang. * High Overlord Saurfang CAN believe it's not butter! * High Overlord Saurfang CAN touch M.C. Hammer. * High Overlord Saurfang always knows the EXACT location of Kranal Fiss, Stolen Silver and Mankrik's Wife. * THERE ARE NO LEGENDARY WEAPONS IN OUTLAND!!...Saurfang lives in Orgrimmar. * C'thun is Saurfang's vomit bag!! * The Molten Core is the Saurfang's W.C, and Ragnaros was the result of his thanksgiving dinner. His turkey had inside a combination of: 13 blackfathom oysters, 5 dragonkin meat cakes, a silverleaf soup, Onyxia, Thunderaan, 23 infernals and 45 felhounds. * Who let the dogs out? Saurfang did it! SO WHAT? * Saurfang can split Sargeras' head with his own bare hands. * Saurfang puts the laughter in manslaughter! * Saurfang can destroy Orgrimmar and build it again on the top of Aerie Peak in 15 minutes or less! * Saurfang can beat Kel'thuzad, Sapphiron and the Lich King in 5 seconds and then use their frozen corpses to craft ice blocks. * Blizzard was thinking in the making of another epic raid dungeon with Saurfang's Evil Twin as the Boss, but they would have to raise the level cap to 370 and introduce a new tier 115. * High Overlord Saurfang is the REAL faction leader of the Horde... Thrall is just the peon who cleanses his cave and picks up the skeletons of the floor. * Saurfang has ALL the powers and abilities from ALL the classes and NPCs of the game... Including Mr. Bigglesworth!! * If Saurfang sneezes, he doesn’t say "achooo!” He says "DIE EVERYONE WHO DARES TO LOOK SAURFANG!!” Usually, this happens next. * Saurfang drives a very fast kodo covered with Human skulls, bleeding livers and still-beating dragon hearts...and he also uses a Carrot on a Stick!! * If you in any form insult or degrade Saurfang, no matter what faction you are, SAURFANG IS GOING TO KILL YOU, even if you don’t play World of Warcraft anymore!! Remember, the 1st rule of High Overlord Saurfang is: do not talk about High Overlord Saurfang!! * High Overlord Saurfang does not use weapons, armor, or any other type of equipment. What we see is just a manifestation of his absolute awesomeness. * When Archimonde used to yell "None can stand before the Burning Legion!" he made sure not to say it too loud, in case High Overlord Saurfang took offense. * High Overlord Saurfang wasn't actually trying in Silithus. If he had been, no one else would have been able to fight. * Blizzard once tried to nerf High Overlord Saurfang. They really did. The resultant murders are the reason Starcraft Ghost is so late. * The Horde lost the Second War because High Overlord Saurfang simply got bored. * High Overlord Saurfang has a son who is half as good as Saurfang. However, Saurfang's strength can be measured in only one word; infinity, which means the Son of Saurfang's strength, is half of infinity. * High Overlord Saurfang's strength is infinite, his health is infinite, and his rage is infinite. His respawn timer is at 0, although he cannot actually die. * High Overlord Saurfang is a sleepwalker. He was able to clear all of Molten Core, Blackwing Lair, Ahn'Qiraj and even Naxxramas in one night, all in his sleep. * High Overlord Saurfang used to be able to be mind controlled by Alliance players. Blizzard later changed this because Saurfang killed half of the Blizzard crew and said that he only obeyed himself. * At first, Thrall considered High Overlord Saurfang to accompany him in killing Mannoroth, but Saurfang refused, claiming that Mannoroth simply wasn't worth the effort. * Saurfang's attack "Saurfang's Rage" will soon be changed to "Saurfang's Humor". This is because "Saurfang's Rage" cannot be measured in numbers. It can however be equated to the combined amount of damage the entire earth's nuclear arsenal would cause. * High Overlord Saurfang once used cleave on an entire Human village on a whim. The paladins came by and tried to heal the people of this village, but found that they could only prolong their slowly fading lives. The resultant species of this cleaving evolution are Gnomes... * High Overlord Saurfang's axe is higher than artifact. It is known simply as "TeH Axe". No one knows its stats, and it can never be looted. Blizzard made it unlootable because "TeH Axe" is so powerful that a level 1 wielding it could kill The Lich King out right with one normal blow. Oh, and it all ways crits. * High Overlord Saurfang is immune to Blessing of Kings since an additional 10% of his stats would cause server crashes. * Faster than the Exodar ... more powerful than the Deeprun Tram ... able to leap tall buildings in a single bound... yes, these are some of High Overlord Saurfang's warm-up exercises. * Outland still exists because it's afraid to be on the same world with High Overlord Saurfang. * Saurfang's mother hit him once. Once. * The Light that paladins and priest pray to is actually a by product of High Overlord Saurfang's rage. The Naaru are just trinkets that High Overlord Saurfang has no use for. * High Overlord Saurfang's looks DO kill. * High Overlord Saurfang is not affected by resurrection sickness since 75% of infinity is still infinity. * Saurfang gets the "Your target is dead" message any time he tries to use a skill on anyone, because if he's targeting you, you're already done for. * Saurfang cannot target anything, because him concentrating on a single thing would cause massive server crashes. * If Saurfang was to open a trade window with you, all your gold would instantly be sent to him. * Once known as Screamer, he was reduced to Murmur after meeting Saurfang. * While also known as the refuge of Shade of Eranikus, Sunken Temple is better known as a Commode to Saurfang. * Thrall considered sending Saurfang to Northrend, but decided that even the undead scourge deserves a fair fight, that, and the fact that Saurfang answers to no one. He now plans to send Garrosh Hellscream. * Blizzard didn't make Saurfang, Saurfang made Blizzard. * After witnessing Saurfang's cleave, Kungen formed Nihilum to emulate that greatness. He failed. * When Saurfang was born, the doctor slapped him on the butt, everyone wondered what happened to the doctor... Saurfang just smiled. * Saurfang is no intimidating that Diablo, Mephisto Baal and the the lesser evils are afraid of him. * Saurfang is so awesome that he was able to go into the Starcraft universe, Tassadar didnt kill the Overmind, Saurfang did, the explosion though was just a breeze passing Saurfang. * Broxigar isn't really Saurfang's brother, did not really die and did not really injure Sargeras, Broxigar is really Saurfang just when he stepped foot in outlands Sargeras was so scared and ran away so fast he was able to escape the explosion of Suarfang stepping foot on the ground around him he escaped with just a scratch. * Jesus can't be god's son because Saurfang the Younger doesn't have a brother. External links * The top 100 Saurfang facts * A website that generates a random Saurfang fact * More Saurfang facts (Note that on these websites 'Saurfang' is constantly misspelled as 'Chuck Norris' Do take note that Saurfang did take care of those who misspelled his name.)